1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveying device configured to convey a sheet along one of a plurality of paths and to an image recording device comprising such a sheet conveying device.
2. Description of Related Art
A known sheet conveying device comprises a first guide member and a second guide member which are configured to define two conveying paths along which a sheet is selectively conveyed. The first guide and the second guide are configured to be pivotable relative to a main body of the sheet conveying device so as to open the conveying paths for sheet jam handling.